gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pacifica Northwest
|fullname = Pacifica Elise Northwest |alias = Party Queen Miss Gravity Falls Jackie the Elf-Bandit PLATINUMPAZ |birthday = 12 - 13 (born in the late 1990s–early 2000s) |occupation = The most popular girl in Gravity Falls Waitress at Greasy's Diner (post series) |alliance = Northwest family |home = Northwest Manor, Gravity Falls, Oregon (former) |family = |pets = Unnamed dog Unnamed chicken Unnamed ponies (mentioned) Waddles (alternate timeline) |friends = Dipper Pines Mabel Pines Pacifica's friends Tiffany |enemies = |likes = |dislikes = ref name="Ep210"|Mabel's sillinessref name=Ep108 |Being called a fake}} |powers = Manipulation Mini-golf Singing Gift-wrapping |weapons = Golf club |quote = "Our family name is broken, and I'm gonna fix it!" |signature = }} Pacifica Elise Northwest (born in the late 1990s–early 2000s) is the most popular girl in Gravity Falls and great-great-granddaughter of supposed town founder Nathaniel Northwest. Once a major rival of Mabel Pines, recent interactions with her former foe and common people have compelled Pacifica to abandon her family's conceited attitude and the long, hidden history of crime, treachery, and cover-ups. History Season 1 Pacifica makes her debut in "Double Dipper" at the Mystery Shack's party. Soos Ramirez, the DJ for the evening, announces that there will be a karaoke contest and that the winner will win the party crown. Pacifica walks up to demand the crown, as she believes nobody can beat her at all. When Mabel asks Candy Chiu and Grenda who she is, Candy explains that Pacifica is the most popular girl in town. When Soos explains that he can't simply give Pacifica the crown because she has to win the contest, she scoffs, asking Soos who would dare to compete against her: she uses Candy and Grenda as examples, derisively referring to them as "Fork girl (Candy)" and "Lizard lady (Grenda)". When Mabel steps up to the challenge and introduces herself, Pacifica refuses her offered handshake and scoffs that "Mabel sounds like a fat old lady's name". She competes against Mabel in various events to decide who parties the hardest, refusing Mabel's attempts at friendliness and even commenting that Grenda's voice is "like a professional wrestler's". When Mabel receives louder applause at the end of the night, Pacifica glares at the crowd intimidatingly, which brings the results to a tie. Pacifica then approaches a sleeping Old Man McGucket with a dollar bill bribe, which convinces him to clap and tip Soo's improvised applause meter in her favor. After winning the party crown, she mistakenly thanks Soos as "Jorge" and invites the partygoers to an after-party on her parents' boat, which makes the majority of them leave and brings the Mystery Shack party to an close. The victory does little to assuage Pacifica's dislike towards Mabel however. During "Irrational Treasure," Pacifica and her parents, Preston and Priscilla Northwest, are the guests of honor for the Pioneer Day event, as they are descendants of town founder, Nathaniel Northwest (and "also very rich"). From the stage, Pacifica encourages people in the crowd to come on and share their "Pioneer Day spirit," though her enthusiasm changes into anger when an excited Mabel climbs up and engages the crowd, leading them all in a chant of "USA!" Angry at being robbed the spotlight, Pacifica interrupts, informing Mabel that Pioneer Day is for "serious people" and declaring Mabel's nacho earrings and sweater of a puppy playing basketball silly. She further humiliates Mabel by commenting that she's "embarrassed for her". She then enthusiastically asks that everyone applaud a now hurt Mabel off the stage. Once the spotlight is again hers, Pacifica animatedly asks the crowd "Who wants to hear more about me?" When finding Stan Pines trying to pick the lock of the stockade he's being held in, Pacifica assures him that she will let him out if he says "that the Northwest family is the best family in Gravity Falls." When Stan asks if she wants that in writing, she hands him a piece of paper and pen; upon seeing that he has written "YOU STINK!", Pacifica calls the attention of several of the town folks and gets them to pelt Stan with tomatoes. Pacifica is later seen asking who is the pantless man that is chasing after a bald eagle. She dismisses Mabel's (accurate) explanation condescendingly, also telling her to "enjoy walking home" upon seeing Stan's car trapped in the mud. As she is driven away in her family's sedan, an angry Dipper Pines catches up to the car, informing her that "Nathaniel Northwest didn't found Gravity Falls, and her whole family is a sham", handing her the secret cover-up document. As the sedan drives away, Pacifica examines the proof and can be heard calling out to her mother in distress. .]] During "The Time Traveler's Pig," Pacifica appears at the Mystery Fair and makes a very rude remark about Mabel "finding her real twin" with some pigs. During one of the alternate timelines created by Mabel and Dipper's time-traveling, Pacifica is shown to have gotten to the weight-guessing game before Mabel and won Mabel's prized pig, Waddles. This horrifies Mabel, who convinces Dipper to go back in time and reverse the incident. At the end of the episode, Pacifica is seen being attacked by the chicken she won instead. Pacifica makes an extremely short cameo in "The Deep End" at the Gravity Falls Pool, where only her hair can be seen. She makes another cameo in "Boyz Crazy," entering the Gravity Falls Civic Center and Buffet with her friends to watch the Sev'ral Timez concert. Pacifica is seen buying tickets, then watching the concert while holding up a sign that says "Sev'ral Timez." In "Gideon Rises," Pacifica is shown at home through one of Gideon's surveillance cameras, throwing darts at a picture of Mabel. Shorts In "Mabel's Guide to Color," Pacifica takes part in Mabel's survey of Gravity Falls' favorite colors, declaring hers to be "hot pink". Season 2 In "The Golf War," Pacifica and her family arrive at the mini-golf course just as Mabel missed a hole-in-one shot on the windmill hole. They proceed to face off with the Pines family and Soos, with Pacifica giving a different insulting nickname to each one. Dipper makes a retort about how she's doing, now that she knows her great-great-grandfather is a fraud. Pacifica happily replies that it has all worked out, stating that her family's wealth "makes problems go away." Soon after, Mabel publicly insults Pacifica and challenges her to a rematch. After discovering the Lilliputtians, Mabel has them sabotage Pacifica's game for her. However, one group decides to kill Pacifica instead, requiring Mabel to save her. After they get away from the Lilliputtians, Pacifica grudgingly accepts both Mabel's apology and an offer of a ride home. It is shown in the episode that Pacifica's life, despite being filled with riches and luxury (she lives in a mansion with fountains and peacocks), isn't as great as it seems; for example, she is unfamiliar with common behavior like eating in the car or even sharing. Pacifica's parents also pressure her to uphold the family name and don't provide much moral support, as they often put important parties and business matters before their daughter. In the episode "Northwest Mansion Mystery," the Northwest family has a practice dinner for their annual party taking place the following day. Suddenly, various objects around the manor start floating and attacking Pacifica and her parents. She is then told by her father to enlist Dipper Pines to get rid of the "problem". Dressing up in attire so she isn't recognized at the shack, she does as told and approaches Dipper with the request at the Mystery Shack. Though he refuses at first, Dipper ultimately accepts, in return for Pacifica inviting Mabel and her friends to the party. Arriving at the manor, Pacifica changes Dipper's outfit into a formal one, suited for the occasion. Pacifica then points him to the direction where the paranormal activity has been happening the most. While Dipper believes it to be a category 1 ghost, he soon corrects himself when the taxidermy animal heads on the wall start chanting "ancient sins," blood oozes out of their eyes and mouths, and the ghost appears from the fireplace. Dealing with a category 10 ghost, they run for their lives, looking for a silver mirror to trap the ghost in. When they reach a sparkling clean white room, Pacifica prevents herself and Dipper from entering, as their shoes were dirty and she didn't want to mess up her parents' most prized carpet pattern. The two have an argument, which lands them into a secret room. The ghost finds them and flies at Pacifica but she is saved by Dipper, who traps the ghost in a silver hand mirror. Grateful, Pacifica hugs Dipper, but not for too long as she realizes what she is doing and tries to pay him to not talk about it. With her parents receiving the news, Pacifica bids Dipper farewell so he could finish off the ghost although she wanted him to stay for the party. Not long after, Dipper returns, being informed by the ghost that he only attacked for revenge because of the promise the Northwests broke 150 years ago. Pacifica begins feeling sad that Dipper is upset at her, although she knew the truth but couldn't tell him because of her parents. Later, the ghost escapes and attacks everyone in the manor, turning them into wood. With Dipper's encouragement, Pacifica, wanting to change the error of her ancestors' ways, does the only thing that will stop the ghost: opening the manor gates and allowing common folk into the party. With this done, the curse is lifted, the ghost moves on, and everyone reverts to their original state. Later, Pacifica and Dipper enjoy each other's company and joyfully mess up the Northwests' rug with their muddy shoes. In "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," Pacifica makes a very brief appearance in town alongside her parents, as Dipper flies over the townsfolk. In "Weirdmageddon Part 1," Pacifica attempts to stop her father from offering his servitude to Bill Cipher, only to witness her father's face be disfigured by Bill. In "Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality," Pacifica is revealed to have avoided capture or madness and has joined Stan's group of survivors, who reside in the Mystery Shack. However, she was revealed to have been dressing in a potato sack by that time, as opposed to her usual sophisticated fashions. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls", Pacifica is part of the resistance against Bill Cipher. After tearfully witnessing her parents on the throne of agony, she joins the rescue group when they all agree to save Ford and the other captured civilians. After a happy reunion with her family, she takes part in the zodiac ritual by representing the llama symbol (made ironic by her wearing Mabel's llama sweater at the time). However, when the ritual fails (due to Stan's stubbornness), Pacifica is turned into a banner alongside Robbie Valentino, Gideon Gleeful, Wendy Corduroy, Soos Ramirez, and Old Man McGucket. After Bill Cipher is defeated, Pacifica is seen with her parents outside the sold Northwest Manor, and she is seemingly shocked when her mother informers her that she can only have one pony. She later attends Dipper and Mabel's birthday party where she bought each of them gifts, jokingly stating that she broke a nail while wrapping them. Pacifica's signature is seen alongside many other signatures on a note which was given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that he can remember all of his friends in Gravity Falls. Personality Up until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," Pacifica was a stuck-up, egotistical, arrogant, snotty, rude and mean girl who was also a stereotypical popular girl as she had money, style, and talent. She was a diva who looked down badly on "weirdos" such as Mabel and her friends, Candy and Grenda, and lorded her ancestry over the people of Gravity Falls. Her parents spoiled her and seemed to encourage her behavior which had greatly affected her psyche, to the point of valuing what her parents drive into her: money, winning, and looks.The Golf War In "The Golf War," Pacifica showed minor signs of humbling after almost being left for dead at the hands of the Lilliputtians. She is shown to be still adjusting to her new lifestyle after the events of "Northwest Mansion Mystery," which is shown when she is not helping build the robot and refusing to touch McGucket's hand (however, these are obviously merely to hide how afraid she is). After Bill is defeated she attends Dipper and Mabel's birthday party and bought each of them gifts which she had wrapped them herself. She is smiling as she notes this and proudly shows off her hands covered in strips of tape and glue stains, indicating that she is happy to be adjusting to doing actual work now. Pacifica seemed to think that her family is better than everybody else's and that they are perfect. When Dipper gave her undeniable proof of her family's fraudulence, she did not take it very well initially but eventually got over it because "money makes problems go away. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that Pacifica is a tragically misguided character who only acts the way she does because her parents keep her in line with their tight standards on what being a Northwest entails and also with Pavlovian behavioral conditioning, possibly even combined with abuse of some sort, to which she is always forced to obey despite her objection. She also has been taught that certain actions are unfitting of the upper class such as eating in the car. Ultimately with Dipper's support, Pacifica makes a breakthrough by setting herself aside from the other Northwests, displaying altruistic traits when her parents tried to dissuade her otherwise. She also has a complete change of heart towards everyone and becomes a friend to the common folk of the town, including the Pines family. She has shown a certain amount of naivety in regards to common acts of kindness such as sharing. Pacifica's sarcastic attitude and short-temper continue despite her eventual change of heart. At the end of "Northwest Mansion Mystery", she is seen enjoying trashing her parents' favorite carpet with Dipper. In "Weirdmageddon Part 3 Take Back The Falls," she is aggressive towards Mabel and Dipper during Weirdmageddon such as 'threatening' to sue the resistance members if she dies during the rescue. Furthermore, Pacifica remains interested in fashion and strongly dislikes wearing something she considers "unfashionable", with few exceptions. In "The Golf War, she even compliments Soos' "W-neck" idea. She was reluctant to wear Mabel's llama sweater despite the necessity for the Zodiac ritual but wears it after Mabel glares at her. In the ''Gravity Falls: Lost Legends'' story "Face It", Pacifica is shown to be obsessed with her looks as she was raised by parents to be perfect no matter what and that beauty is everything. By the end of the story though, she understands that looks aren't everything. In "Lost Legends", it is also revealed that Pacifica secretly is very good at puns. Appearance Pacifica has long blonde hair with bell-shaped bangs and dark blue eyes. Pacifica usually wears a purple jacket with a short lavender dress, a periwinkle belt and black leggings with cream-colored boots. She wears heavy purple eyeshadow and lavender hoop earrings. During Pioneer Day, Pacifica wore a light turquoise dress with a purple belt around it, and a yellow belt buckle in the front. She also wears black leggings underneath her cream boots and has a coonskin cap. Attached to her ears are purple arrowhead earrings and she has a skinny purple bracelet around her arm. She is still wearing the heavy purple eyeshadow. Pacifica experiences a design change going into Season 2. Her hair has a strip in it and more hollow, as you can see under it. Her eyes are no longer partially covered by her hair, which is now fully seen. When playing mini-golf, Pacifica wears a purple polo shirt (with her monogram stitched in pink on the right side of her chest), a white skirt, a white glove on her right hand, a purple wristband on her left arm, pink socks with purple diamond patterns, diamond earrings, and white golfing shoes. At her fancy party, Pacifica began off wearing a simple, "lake foam green" dress and has notable waves in her hair. This dress also has a green bow around the waist, with matching green gloves, a matching choker with a diamond set in it, and the diamond earrings from her golfing outfit. She later wears a purple dress with black puffy shoulder sleeves (and a similar black rim at the bottom of the gown), an oval purple neck-piece, and earrings sporting two diamonds per ear. She wears lighter purple-pinkish high heel shoes with a diamond on each. However, during Weirdmageddon, when she joined the band of survivors associated with Stan taking shelter inside the Mystery Shack, Pacifica was reduced to wearing a potato sack that was remade into a makeshift dress, as opposed to her usual fine clothing. Later, she wore a yellow llama sweater provided to her by Mabel. Afterward, she resumed wearing her typical outfit. Relationships Preston Northwest and Priscilla Northwest Pacifica's relationship with her parents is strained. While they appear united in their disdain for ordinary people, Preston and Priscilla pressure their daughter, reminding her to place a high value on winning and looks. They do not provide emotional support for her as their own matters often take priority over Pacifica, to the point that they do not witness her Golf-Off against Mabel in favor of attending a party. It is revealed in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" that her parents are very controlling, having conditioned Pacifica to immediately fall into line at the sound of a bell, which her father rings when she is somehow defying orders. Her mother is also seen to be very fussy and picky about Pacifica's manners and attire, scolding her for wearing a "lake foam green" dress as opposed to "seafoam green", and remaining uncaring when Pacifica insists she likes the first dress. These circumstances explain Pacifica's inability to defy her parents, though by the end of the episode, with Dipper's support, she chooses to open the mansion gates to save everyone, against her father's orders. Afterward, she takes joy in stepping on her parents' favorite carpet pattern with muddy shoes, asserting her newfound freedom. By "Weirdmageddon Part 1", Pacifica has seemingly conquered her fear of Preston, as she doesn't hesitate to disagree with him when he offers Bill Cipher his allegiance and her father does not use the bell to silence her. She reacts with horror when Bill disfigures him, but makes no move towards him and instead runs to her mother. This interaction implies that Pacifica is closer to her mother than she is to her father, as Priscilla is always the one Pacifica goes to when she is distressed. Pacifica is visibly affected by her parents' being made a part of Bill Cipher's throne: while she recognizes they're "bad", she believes even they don't deserve such a fate. After the throne is dismantled, Pacifica and her parents are happily reunited. She also looks to them for approval to take McGucket's when taking her place as part of the zodiac. They encourage her, telling her to do what "nobody in their family" has done: "touch the hillbilly". In the "Gravity Falls: Lost Legends" story "Face It", it is revealed that Pacifica's parents put pressure on her to maintain her looks, telling her that beauty is everything. It's also shown that while Pacifica was younger, Priscilla only read her the first part of "The Ugly Duckling", then ripped out the remaining pages of the book, so that Pacifica wouldn't learn about the real ending of the story, instead believing that the duckling never made any friends because of its looks. Mabel Pines It's noted that Pacifica's serious and proud demeanor is arranged to be a complete contrast to Mabel's sillier and empathetic nature. Since first meeting her at a party, Pacifica had been a rival towards Mabel, disliking that Mabel was getting more attention than her. She's very competitive, wanting to Mabel her and have people recognize her instead. She doesn't hesitate to insult or humiliate Mabel, calling her "silly" and embarrassing her in front of an audience during Pioneer Day, despite Mabel's repeated attempts at friendship. While their rivalry comes to its critical point during the mini-golf competition, Pacifica seems to let some of the animosity go by the end of "The Golf War", complimenting Mabel on her mini-golfing abilities as they work together to defeat the Lilliputians. She is also less reluctant to being taken back to Northwest Manor by the Pines family and to Mabel's offer of a taco. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls" Pacifica attempts to maintain a facade of superiority by refusing to wear a sweater that Mabel gave her at first, even saying that she still dresses better than Mabel, despite being dressed in a potato sack at the time. However, Pacifica is part of the rescue team sent in to save Ford Pines. After Bill's defeat, she attends Dipper and Mabel's birthday party and has bought both of them gifts, which she wrapped by herself. Her gift to Mabel is a set of mini-golf clubs. Mabel is also aware of Pacifica's close friendship with Dipper and takes pleasure in teasing them, with their hug in "Northwest Mansion Mystery" being a primary example. In "Lost Legends" she makes a sweater for Pacifica and accidentally takes a spell from Mr. What's-His-Face when she distracted him at the last second. At the end of the story, Pacifica accidentally texts Mabel about her and Dipper's hug, which leads to Mabel teasing her. She denies their hug and ends the conversation by threatening to send her butler to break Mabel's legs. A cryptogram reveals that Pacifica thinks about the twins daily while working at Greasy's Dinner after the end of summer. Dipper Pines Pacifica does not associate much with Dipper, dismissing him as "lame." They possess a mutual dislike for each other mainly due to Pacifica's early mistreatment of Mabel as well as her snobby personality and wealthy lifestyle. Despite Mabel and Pacifica overcoming their differences in "The Golf War," Dipper remained reluctant to accept her, often reminding others that she's "the worst." It would not be until "Northwest Mansion Mystery," when she enlists Dipper's help to get rid of a ghost in her home, that they began to be amicable: after the two of them work together to capture the ghost, Dipper declares her "not that bad", a sentiment that Pacifica seems to share, as she welcomes him to stay at the party and seems glad when he appears to accept. This acceptance nearly became strained when Dipper discovered the Northwest family (with Pacifica's active participation) had tricked him into dealing with the ghost to save themselves the "shame" of inviting regular townspeople to the party, with Dipper calling her "another link in the world's worst chain". She is remorseful of both her and her family's long list of crimes and is shown to have taken Dipper's words to heart when she rebels against her parents' wishes and lets the townspeople in to defeat the ghost. She and Dipper make amends after that, even sharing a moment of rebellion as they stomp mud on her parents' favorite carpet pattern. In "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls," Pacifica is slightly less aggressive to Dipper in comparison to her interactions with Mabel, though she still threatens to sue him and the other resistance members if she dies during the rescue. After Bill is defeated, she is seen in Dipper and Mabel's birthday party, having brought presents for them and regarding that, she wrapped both of them herself. Her gift to Dipper is a DVD set of his favorite show, Ghost Harassers. Pacifica's signature is seen alongside many others on the "See you next summer" note given to Dipper by Wendy as a parting gift so that he can remember them. Pacifica and Dipper are mentioned in the Conspiracy Corner segment "Relation Shipping," where McGucket implies that the two may be romantically interested in each other. However, this is followed by a clip of Dipper and Mabel recoiling in disgust. In Journal 3, Dipper mentions that Pacifica "looks kind of okay in an evening dress." He then questions if there was "some vibe" between him and Pacifica. However, this sentence is crossed out. In the Gravity Falls: Lost Legends story "Face It", Dipper becomes angry with Pacifica when Mr. What's-His-Face takes Mabel's face after Pacifica uses Journal 1 to summon him. Later, after they get captured while trying to save Mabel, Pacifica reveals that she's under a lot of pressure from her parents, believing that without her looks, she isn't sure who she is. Dipper reassures her that she is more than just a pretty face and that she shouldn't care about what her family thinks. After Pacifica gives up a chance for Mr. What's-His-Face to improve her looks, instead of choosing to save Dipper and Mabel, they all escape and Pacifica thanks the twins for helping her realize that she shouldn't worry about her looks. At the end of the story, Shmebulock reveals a text conversation between Mabel and Pacifica, with Pacifica believing it was Dipper before Mabel reveals that Dipper doesn't have a phone, regarding Pacifica's relationship with Dipper. Mabel suggests that Pacifica has romantic feelings for Dipper, which Pacifica vehemently denies. Sightings Quotes Trivia *Her name is a pun on the "Pacific Northwest" region of North America, a region containing Oregon, the state in which the show is based and where creator Alex Hirsch spent his summers. **The name "Pacifica" means "peaceful". While this may have initially been done for irony, it becomes more meaningful because of her actions in "Northwest Mansion Mystery". *During season 1, Pacifica became a relatively popular character, which Alex Hirsch didn't expect because she was created as Mabel's diametric opposite and as such was a total terror compared to Mabel. She began getting further character development in season 2, partially because of this and partially because it was decided in making that season to give most characters more depth (although Alex Hirsch may have merely joked and secretly planned it in the beginning). *Pacifica's blood-type is Blue, which is a play on words. "Blue blood" means a line of royalty or noble birth. *Pacifica's natural hair color is 'Inconclusive', likely a reference to both her parents being brunettes, giving credence to the idea that her blonde hair is dyed or she may have inherited that trait from a recessive gene (1:4 odds). *Pacifica's favorite color is hot pink, despite the fact that purple is her signature color. *She is unfamiliar with the concept of sharing. She can't even pronounce the word correctly—when she did try to pronounce it, she pronounced it as "SHAW-ring." *In "Lost Legends", Pacifica states that "public pools are for hobos!" even though she makes an appearance in a public pool in the episode, "The Deep End". *In the website unlocked from code in "Lost Legends", it is revealed that Pacifica secretly has a love for deep-fried food. *In "Lost Legends" it's revealed that Pacifica has a secret hobby of playing a first-person shooter called "Bloodcraft: Overdeath". She is a level 100 Deathslayer. *Pacifica represents the llama on the Zodiac, as she was given the sweater with it in "Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls". It was seen near a painting of llamas when fleeing from the ghost of Archibald Corduroy in "Northwest Mansion Mystery". In "Lost Legends ", she owned a stuffed llama toy. *In "Northwest Mansion Mystery", the Lumberjack Ghost burns a Northwest family picture in the climax, in which a young Pacifica's smile is similar to Mabel's. This indicates that as a child, Pacifica shared the same silliness with Mabel until her parents forced it out of her, putting her initial disdain for Mabel in a new light. *In "Society of the Blind Eye", one of the memory tubes in "The Hall of the Forgotten" has "Pacifica Memories" written on it, meaning that Pacifica had her memory erased at least once. It is possible that the society erased her memories regarding the Lilliputtians. *Alex Hirsch stated in an interview that he imagined Pacifica getting a side job at Greasy's Diner working with Lazy Susan after her family lost Northwest Manor.https://vraikaiser.com/2017/07/06/an-interview-with-alex-hirsch/ **In the Shmeb-you-unlocked page, the vigenere code on the side says, "Got a waitress job at Greasy's diner after the summer ended. Thinks about the Pines twins every day." *There are hints that Pacifica has feelings for Dipper in "Northwest Mansion Mystery", "Gravity Falls: Legend of the Gnome Gemulets", and "Lost Legends." de:Pacifica Northwest es:Pacífica Noroeste ru:Пасифика Нортвест nl:Pacifica Northwest pt-br:w:c:pt-br.umveraodemisterios:Pacífica Noroeste pt:Pacifica Northwest Category:Featured Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Females Category:Former antagonists Category:Kids Category:Northwest family Category:Teenagers Category:Main characters